


A Lot Can Happen On Prom Night

by john036



Series: My Stydia One-Shot Collection [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prom Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john036/pseuds/john036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stydia prom night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot Can Happen On Prom Night

The dance was in full swing, when the pack arrived. Scott and Kira walked in first, hand in hand, both of them smiling and giggling like the goof balls that they are. Malia entered next, alone and confident, her head held up high. After Malia, Stiles and Lydia entered. Although the two of them were each other’s date, they were going as friends, they stood next to each other awkwardly.

* * *

   The two made the promise to be each other’s date when they were hanging out at Lydia’s house when her mother was on a date (not with the sheriff this time, Lydia and Stiles both managed to convince their parents dating each other would be incredibly awkward for them). Ever since Malia broke things off with Stiles, and Lydia decided she and Parrish just wouldn’t work out as a couple, Stiles and Lydia have been hanging out more, trying to get their friendship back to the closeness it was at the beginning of their junior year. The idea was on Lydia’s mind ever since the theme for the dance was announced – To Paris, With Love – and she’s been meaning to bring it up to the golden-eyed boy for quite some time. Imagine her surprise when Stiles, in between the giant pieces of pizza they were eating, said, “So, prom’s coming up soon.”

         Lydia swallowed, her eyes wide; it was like he read her mind. “Um, yeah. Three weeks this Saturday,” Lydia said, as she continued eating her first slice of the pizza. Stiles was already on slice three.

         Stiles swallows his rather large bite; Lydia can’t help but smile slightly at the sight of Stiles struggling to swallow it. As he reaches for his fourth slice, Lydia reaches for her second, and their hands touch, their touch causing an electric shock to travel through their bodies. Lydia is the first to pull away. “You don’t have a date, do you?” Stiles asks. He puts the piece that Lydia was reaching for on her plate before getting his own slice.

         Lydia shakes her head. “I don’t even know if I’m going to go,” Lydia says with a shrug.        

         “You can’t not go to your senior prom, Lyds,” Stiles says. “We should go together. It’ll be a nice throwback to the Winter Formal two years ago.”

         “Are you sure? Not thinking about asking Malia, or something?” Lydia asks. She tries to keep her heartbeat down. She knows that Stiles can’t hear it, but she knows that when her heartbeat rises, her cheeks get flushed. She’s happy that he asked her, well at least suggested it.

         Stiles shakes his head. “I want to go to you,” Stiles says. His golden eyes finally catch Lydia’s emerald ones. Lydia bites her bottom lip.

         “If you want to go to prom so bad with me, then you’re going to have to ask me properly, Stilinski,” Lydia says with a smirk.

         Stiles lets out an annoyed breath of air with a ‘huff’ and stands up. “Lydia Martin, future valedictorian and Fields Medal winner, will you please be my date to the senior prom,” he asks.

         “Of course I will,” Lydia says with a smirk. “You didn’t need to ask.”

         Stiles groans and sits back down as Lydia laughs.

* * *

 

Stiles sat at the table, alone. Scott was chatting with fellow senior lacrosse players. Malia was dancing with Theo – the two started some sort of ‘thing’ soon after Malia broke up with him, but she insisted that she didn’t break up with Stiles in order to start dating Theo; everyone gave her the benefit of the doubt, Stiles included, and believed her.

         He couldn’t help but feel a little bittersweet about everything, honestly. Stiles was beyond happy that everyone in the pack made it until the end of their senior year, but Stiles couldn’t help but feel a little sad that everyone wouldn’t be together next year. Lydia would be off at Stanford, Scott at UC-Davis, Stiles at UC-Berkeley, Kira at USC, and Malia would stay in Beacon Hills, attending BHCC.

 

Lydia caught Stiles sitting at the table, deep in thought, out of the corner of her eye. She knew whatever was on his mind, it must be important enough for him to sit out majority of the prom. She excuses herself from Kira, who as Lydia walks away, can’t help but hide a smile on her face as Lydia walks over to Stiles.

         “Hey,” Lydia say, sitting down next to Stiles. “What’s wrong?”

         Stiles’ eyebrows are furrowed. “Just thinking about some stuff, that’s all,” Stiles says. He sits up, turning his attention to her. He couldn’t help but catch his breath whenever he saw her, from the moment he arrived in his beat up jeep to pick her up. She was wearing a floor-length, navy blue dress, which hung off her shoulders. Her strawberry blonde hair was pin-straight with braids acting as a sort of head band; it was Stiles’ favorite hair style of her’s and she knew it.

         “You’re missing the dance, Stiles,” Lydia says. “What if a slow song comes on, what am I supposed to do?” Lydia smiles at her joke, but she notices that the goofy smile she was expecting to receive from the brunette haired boy didn’t appear, in its place a forced, tight-lip smile. She scoots her chair closer to Stiles, resting her elbow on the table and leaning in, blocking everyone else out.

         “It’s nothing,” Stiles says, shaking his head slowly.

         “Stiles, this is not nothing,” Lydia says. She rests one of her hands on his. “Just talk to me, please?”

         “You’re going to think I’m a dork, Lyds,” Stiles says, his golden eyes now a dark whiskey colored.

         “Don’t you know I already do?” Lydia says with a wink.

         Stiles sighs. “I don’t know, it’s just…it’s moments like these, that I’m gonna miss next year. I know we’re not going to be that far from each other, but still. It’s going to be weird not being able to get in a car and seeing one of you guys five minutes later,” Stiles explains.

         “You don’t want the pack to separate,” Lydia sums up.

         Stiles nods. “Because once we go off to our colleges, we start over. It’s a clean slate. New friends, new experiences, new everything. I just don’t want us to forget about each other,” Stiles says, finishing it with a long sigh.

         “Stiles, I will never be able to forget you,” Lydia says. The song changes from “Uptown to Funk” to “Shut Up and Dance”. “C’mon, you owe me a dance.”

         “Give me a few more minutes, please? Just let me wallow on the fleeting moments of our high school years, okay?” Stiles mumbles.

         Lydia lets out a huff and stands up, causing Stiles to raise an eyebrow. “Stiles, this is our senior prom, and you are not going to sit here and wallow all night, okay? So shut up and dance with me, alright?” Lydia says rather loudly. Immediately both teens are transported back to the winter formal in sophomore year, when Stiles did something similar.

         “Interesting tactic, but I’m going to have to stick with ‘no’,” Stiles says with a smirk.

         “I swear to God, Stilinski,” Lydia says. She grabs him by the arm and drags him out of his chair and to the dance floor, where they proceed to dance the night away, through the slow and fast songs, until the prom ends.

* * *

 

Not ready to say goodnight just yet, Stiles and Lydia decide to go to the all night diner just off the highway, thirty minutes out of town. They are not the only people who have the same plan as them; they see Kira, Scott, Malia, and Theo sitting in a corner booth. The teens wave to each other before Stiles and Lydia sit down at a booth near the window. It’s not like Stiles and Lydia don’t want to sit with them; they just want some time to themselves. Their waitress, a young college student looking for some cash, soon comes and takes their order. Stiles orders a large basket of fries and an extra large chocolate shake without the whipped cream and cherry; Lydia orders an extra-large vanilla shake with extra whipped cream and a second cherry.

         “You know you and I will only be an hour apart, right?” Lydia says, drumming her manicured nails on the table.

         “Sorry?” Stiles says, Lydia’s voice pulling him out of his thoughts. His eyebrows are tightly together.

         “Sorry, just going back to what you said earlier. Berkeley and Stanford aren’t that far apart, just one hour. Same with Berkeley and Davis,” Lydia says. “You, Scott, and I will be able to meet up every other week or something. In San Francisco, maybe.”

         Stiles smiles at Lydia’s words. “I guess I was overreacting, huh?” he asks, hiding his face behind his large hands in embarrassment. Lydia laughs and puts her index finger and thumb close together, ‘just a little bit’. The waitress arrives and sets their order down on the table.

         “Stiles, I need to tell you something,” Lydia says, after taking a sip from her milkshake.

         “I’m all ears,” Stiles says. He even points his ears towards the girl sitting across the table from him. She laughs and roll her eyes when he does this, taking another sip from her milkshake.

         “It’s about us, Stiles,” Lydia says, her voice suddenly low, just loud enough for him to hear.

         “Lyds?”

         “Stiles, I can’t keep doing this,” she says quickly. “I can’t keep going around and acting like you and I are just friends. Friends don’t hold each others’ hands, Stiles; they don’t look at each other like we do; they don’t, constantly, put their lives on the line for the other, not like we do; they don’t sleep over at each other’s houses, and wake up wrapped in each other’s arms.” Lydia gulps. “Stiles, I love you.”

         “How long have you felt his way, Lyds?” Stiles is barely able to get the words out, he’s that much in shock.

         Lydia shrugs softly. “It’s been off and on since the whole Nogistune mess,” she says. She start nibbling on her straw, nervous about what Stiles is going to say.

         “What do you mean off and on?” Stiles asks, confused.

         “It all started after you passed out when the Nogistune turned into the fly. It was then I realized that I couldn’t lose you, too, not after Allison and Aiden. I would have said something, but by the time I was finish grieving, you were with Malia. And then when we were in Eichen House, seconds from death thanks to Brunski. I thought something was going to happen, but you went back to Malia. Then I got involved with Parrish, and the whole mess with the doctors,” Lydia explains.

         “Wow,” Stiles says, breathless. Lydia nods.

         “So are you going to say anything, or make me look like a complete idiot?” Lydia asks nervously.

         Stiles lets out a roar of laughter. “Lydia, what do you want me to say? Of course I love you. I haven’t stopped!” Stiles says, rather loudly, earning some curious glances from fellow diner patrons. Lydia catches her friends at the corner booth staring at them with great curiosity. Stiles leans over the table and kisses Lydia on the lips; it’s short, but it knocks Lydia breathless.

         Lydia smiles sweetly at the boy. She stands up and moves over to his side of the booth, sliding in and leaning her head against his chest. “Looks like you’re ten year plan worked,” Lydia says, with a smirk. She can feel Stiles’ body tenses up, causing her to smirk.

         With his pale face, he looks down to Lydia. “Scott told you?” he asks.

         “Mhmm. A few weeks ago,” Lydia answers.

         Stiles glares at his friend across the diner for a few seconds before turning his attention back to his booth mate.

* * *

 

Stiles didn’t end up taking Lydia home until sunrise. She insisted that he take her back to school, so the two could watch the sunrise on the bleachers of the lacrosse field. Lydia invited Stiles in, and after the two changed out of their prom attire and into sleeping clothes – Lydia gave Stiles back some of the clothes he left at her house following late night study sessions – they climbed into Lydia’s bed and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit her pillows.

         When they woke up, just as Lydia stated earlier, their bodies were entwined with each other; Lydia’s head was resting on his chest, her hair filling Stiles’ nose with scents of hairspray and strawberry shampoo; their legs were braided together; his arms wrapped around her small frame; they were holding hangs, Lydia’s other resting  on Stiles’ lower abdomen and Stiles’ on her waist.

 

They didn’t care if they were living five minutes, one hour, or ten hours away. Nothing was going to change the way they felt for each other.


End file.
